The tail of a which angel
by whydidimakethisxoxo
Summary: Horror, hormones, happiness—this story from middle school has it all (I think)


the tail of a which angle

the plot

nicolette pepper a normal ordinary girl, whos birthday is in a few months, she's turning seventeen. the sad thing is her mom and dad had just gotten a divorce, and on top of that nicolette and her little sister, Harper, have to move in with her dad because their mother has recently found out she has lung cancer. she had gotten a surgery to removed it and didn't want the girls to be around...for some reason in particular. nicolette then starts to notice odd things going on in town. one day she meets her friends at a local ice cream shop, she notices no one is in town... soon after that she finds out that half her family is cursed...

chapter one , me, nicolette

l drop my book bag on the chair next to my bed. i throw myself onto the bed, my two cats, pepper and Max jump onto the bed too. they greet me with purrs. " whats up guys." pepper and max are brother and sister. well thats what my mom told me. they both have black and white fur but pepper has dark green eyes and only a little bit of white fur on her chest. max on the other hand has bright yellow eyes and a white chin. they both are about 18 years old, in cat years of course.

I'm sixteen, now that we're talking about age. i sit up and look through my book bag for my phone. I find it finally, plug it into the outlet next to my bed. i scroll through my contacts till i see my friend frieda"s name pop up. i tap it and begin a new convo through text.

"hey want to face time?" she takes a minute to answer.

" sure, i'll call." my phone rings before i can even say yes to her text. I pick up the phone.

" heyyyyyyyyyy" friedah says.

" what's up."

" the ceiling."

" oh god, of course you say that."

" I can't wait for comic con. I already know what i'm going to dress up as."

" what?"

"guess!"

" I give up."

" really?"

" yes" i say with a smile.

"Jadesprite, from my webcomic."

" thats cool can i do your makeup?"

" sure, what are you going as?"

" blue creepy cat. i'll send you the pic later."

" cool, so want to hang out around four? we can meet up at the sweatshop."

" sure i'll ask my dad."

" Guess whos here?" frieda says with a huge smile on her face.

" who?" i say already knowing the answers

" you never guess! but I'll still tell you, Ben!" I roll my eyes.

" you always act retarded when ever I have a crush."

" he's playing call of duty, with my brother." she says. frieda's brother is one grade higher than us but him and Ben (aka my crush since 8th grade) are best friends. " and i know" she says pleased with herself.

Max jumps on my lap.

" awww its my Max" frieda says. Max purrs.

" he's being very loving today." i look over at pepper who's cleaning herself.

" hows your mom?" asks freidah.

" Shes better." my mom has cancer that we just found out about six months ago. she had surgery to remove it from her lungs.

" Good, are you still living with your dad though?"

"ya" since my mom was having such a serious surgery she thought it would be best if i stay with my dad in his house that's in the same town. of course i begged my dad so i can bring my cats. my parents are divorced so ya, its hard sometimes for my mom to take care of two kids.

" when will you move back in with your mom?"

" when she's fully recovered. I talked to her last night, she said she felt much better."

" well thats good to hear." I smile

" ya I guess."

" so i'll meet you at sweat shop."

" ya!"

" cool, see yah then."

"oh god." she hangs up the phone. I hear my little sister giggling on the phone with her friend. her name is Harper, shes 12. My dad calls for me, " Nicolette do you think you could watch your sister tonight, i'm going out with Carla." carla is my dads girlfriend.

" sure dad, can i have a friend over though?"

"what friend?"

" Friedah."

" ok, but no sleep over"

" thanks dad." he pops his head through the doorway.

" your such a good kid."

" i know."

" good. now i'm leaving at six i'll be back at ten. "

" ok, at four can I go to the sweet shop?"

" sure but be back at five thirty."

" Ok." he leaves the room. i text frieda.

" change of plans, were on babysitting sitting duty tonight at six."

" Ok, can you still meet up with me at four?"

"ya but we gotta leave before five thirty."

"thats cool, can i sleep over."

" my dad said no."

"thats ok"

" how long can i stay at your place?"

" till ten."

" ok, could you give me a ride home?"

" sure."

"cool" we end the conversation like that. i look at the clock. its 3:07. now what am I going to do? I text crystal, I ask her if she wants to go to main street sweets with me frieda. she agrees to come.

I begin to play my music while drawing. after my favorite song, radioactive by imagine dragons, plays, i get up to get some water. my cats follow me like i'm going to feed them. pepper jumps on the small contour, i reach for a straw. the phone rings, my dad yells, " it's your mom." i hate that, 'your mom', its like saying you never had anything to do with her. i pick up the house phone and sit on the small sofa in the living room.

" hey"

" hi mom, who do you feel?"

" well... i'm fine, don't worry."

" ok, when can i come home?"

"soon but--"

" but, mom you just said you're fine what does that really mean, you sicker than sick. mom i miss you harpar misses you! im sorry im yelling at you but it's been two months, i haven't seen you since you went into surgery! i'm worried, ok, i want to see your ok." its like i love my mom, i miss her, we use to do everything together, but then my mom and dad just had to break up. like seriously, she just brushed me and my sister to the side. i'm tired of this shit, i want to go home.

she breaths, i keep telling myself she's going to be ok but i need to know, not just think, but know shes ok.

" honey--"

"don't give me that honey crap." i say already overwhelmed that i just cant go see her. not even face time with her.

" please don't talk like that."

" i can talk the way i want. why can't i go see you?'

" the doctor said no--"

" yes i know no people for some time but its been more than 'some' time."

" honey i don't want you--"

"what? you don't want me to what, be with you? help you? be your daughter? what is it?"

" i just can't--"

" can't what?"

dead silence.the phone hands up. i look up with tears in my eyes, my dad is standing in the hallway with a soft face. i walk up to him and stuff my face into his shoulder.

" soon, soon you won't deal with your mom's problems."

" why does she have to keep secrets?" i don't know why but she's just not telling me the truth.

" i ask myself that same question. Now go, go meet your friend at the ice cream shop." some ice cream sounds good right now.

Chapter two: life

i walk to the bathroom and clean my face with cold water. I grab my phone and headphones, walk out the door. Teh ice cream shop isn't far from here so I walk to it. I play my music till I get there, Friedah is outside the shop with crystal.

"Hey" I say walking up.

" what's wrong?" frieda asks. " your face seems puffy, were you crying?"

" ya... I got into a fight with my mom."

" what did you fight about?" Crystal asks.

" I rather not speak about it."

" oh ok" we walk into the shop. Right away my mode goes from upset to over joyed. I love ice cream. I stalk the window that has mint chocolate chip in it.

" cone or cup?" The man behinds to counter asks.

" cup please." I turn around, frieda is stuffing her face into a cup of chocolate cocoa fudge Sundae. Crystal on the other hand is licking a cone of mango sherbet.

The man hands me my ice cream, " 2.24" he says ringing my order up on the register. I finally get the money and hand it to him.

Me, Frieda and Crystal walk outside. We sit on the sidewalk. The main Street isn't as active as usual and it's a Tuesday, so thats kind of odd. I look down the rode, to see the river glittering in the setting sun. something isn't right. i turn tofrieda and crystal.

" doesn't the main street seem empty today?" i ask them. frieda looks out at the street.

" yeah, its pretty calm today."

" i wonder why." says cyrstal.

" same here" i agree

" maybe something is happening at the park." suggests friedah.

" lets go see." crystal says standing up.

" ok" i stand up.

" i guess i'll go too." freida stands up. we throw away our trash and walk up to the park. it doesn't take long till we pass the library and to the park.

Nothing, nothing at all is happening.

" thats weird like no one is here." i say.

" yeah, no kids are here." says crystal. i then notice that there's no traffic.

" theres no traffic." saysfriedah.

" I know, where is everyone?"

" lets go into CVS maybe somebody in there will know what's going on." we walk to the CVS. A lady in the back is fixing shelves, it look like a bomb went off in this place.

" what the hell happened in here?" crystal asks to no one specific. the lady looks in our direction.

" no, no your not so pose to be here" shes says in a hushed voice.

crystal repeats herself, " what happened here?"

" nothing, go come on." the lady comes toward us.

" i'll leave when you tell me what happened." says crystal sharply. i don't get why she's so interested in this.

the place probably got robbed.

" some thugs came and messed up the place now go." she pushes us towards the door. A mans voice echoes from the back of the store.

" whos out there?!" before I know it a huge man with black slick hair brushes through the door.

" I told you to keep people out of the store!" his voice ponds.

" i'm sorry they got in somehow." says the lady. he comes up to her, his hand fully wraps around her upper arm. " useless woman." he throws her to the ground. i look at kelly, her face blank, frieda her face full of fear.

" well you guys decided to come in here, now you're gonna stay." says the man. i grab crystalss hand, she does the same to friedah. i run out the door pulling crystals hand. i don't look back till i've reached the back of the library. Crystal and frieda run right to me.

" what the fuck just happen?" asks frieda.

" I have only one idea, he had bad intentions." I say catching my breath.

" we should call the police." says frieda.

" no." says crystal. " can't you tell there is no one here." i look around crystal is right, its a ghost town. the few people that were here are gone. an overwhelming creepy feeling comes over me.

" every day a police car is right there across the street. something bad is happening and its not cool."

" then where do we go?" asks frida.

" lets call our homes, well you know what i mean crystal, if anyone picks up we can go to my house, we can tell them to go there." I say.

" ok lets do that." says crystal.

i call my house, harper answers.

" wheres dad?" i ask.

" he left an hour ago."

" why? he wasn't leaving till six, its five."

" I don't know he said that mom needed him." why would mom need dad, why wouldn't she call her boyfriend.

" ok i'll be home in a minute. lock the door and stay in your room."

" ok what's wrong."

" i'll explain when i get there."

" ok" i hang up the phone. i look over at frieda and crystal.

" my brother and ben are on their way." says freidah.

" ok, what about your mom and dad?"

" my brother said they weren't there."

"I called Jace," her boyfriend "he's on the way and Drew," her brother both of her parents died she just lives with her brother "is coming with Jace"

"ok" we walk to my house pretty quickly

I open the door. everything seems to be ok. we walk in, i lock the door and close all the shades in the house.

" you're acting like its a war." says harper from her room. I hug her, i wouldn't want anything to happen to her, shes only 12. " come to the living room, we need to talk."

"ok" we walk together. crystal is leaning against the wall, hannah is on the sofa petting pepper. i sit in the love seat. harper sits by frieda.

" so, we went out and the town was empty like no one was there at all. we didn't know why so we went to the CVS next to pay half, and the place was a bomb shelter." i say to harper.

" thats odd."

" so we called our homes to see if anyone way there." says frieda.

" my sis and friedah's brother and ben are coming."

" what about your parents?" asks harper.

" they weren't there." says friedas.

" drew and have are comin' too" says crystals.

" thats odd none of our parents are home." says harper. I hear a car pull up to the driveway, a few minutes later the doorbell rings. i look through the peephole. It's jace and drew outside the door.

I open it, they walk in.

" what the hell, like no one is in town." jace says and goes next to Kelly

" yeah we noticed." says kelly. A minute later hannah's brother and ben pull up to the driveway. I open the door for them. I lock the door and walk to the love seat. for some reason i can feel something isn't right.

" hey, so why are we here?" saysf rieda's brother.

" you didn't see anything strange in the town?" asks freda.

" ya, i noticed that no was in town but why are we here?was the big deal" he says. I can't help the overwhelming anymore, i try to hold back something but I don't know what. I clench my fists together, a burning feeling crawls to my stomach and into my chest. the feeling shots through my arms and a feeling of electricity tingles my finger tips.

" the big deal is--" frieda's voice turns into ringing. my head begins to feel light. the door opens, my dad's face full of fear is the last thing i see before i black out.

Chapter three: reasons

All i see in front of me is a lady. shes wearing a long dress with long sleeves that fall to the ground, red and orange trace the outline of a corset. her hair put up in a bun, her face soft and loving. She walks to me, and wraps her arms around me. I feel like I know her.

" I missed you." she says petting my head. " you're turning 17 soon." Her voice sounds familiar.

" I know" my birthday is in a few months.

" soon you'll be able to sit next to my throne."

" what?" i say standing up straight.

" soon you will have a crown on your head." she says cupping my face. I pull her hands away.

" who are you why do you know me? i ask, why would she say that, I'm not royalty in any way shape or form.

" you real home, where you really belong."

" where is my real home?" i ask, she slowly starts to fade from the ground up.

" you really belong--" her voice fades away along with herself. soon my dads frantic voice fills my head. my body begins to fade away from the blackness as well.

" Nicolette! Nicolette! wake up! I hear my dad say. i sit up quickly almost breaking my neck. I'm in my room.

" thank god you're ok." he says hugging me.

" ok? what would be wrong?" he lets me go and takes in a deep breath.

" i'll explain later. do you feel ok?" he asks.

" yeah, i'm fine."

" good." he gets up.

" dad, where do I really belong?" he pauses, i can see every muscle in his body tighten. his eyes fill with fear.

" Nicolette, did you have a vision, when you were asleep?" he says sitting back down in my chair.

" yes, some lady was in it. she said once i turn 17 I'll be able to sit next to her throne and stuff like that. she also said the I belong somewhere else, but i don't know what she meant." his face becomes blank.

he stands up.

" stay here." he says sharply.

" where are you going"

" somewhere." he rushes out my room. I hear my friends voices. I hear the front door slam.

I run to the living room.

" where is he going?" I ask to no one specific.

" he didn't say." says Ben.

" damnit!" i know where hes going to go and its not going to be good.

" what is it?" asks crystal.

" hes going to my moms."

" why?" asks kelly.

" I don't know why but he is. I need to get there. I can feel it we have to go now" I can't help by my mom is in danger I can feel it. But I don't know if my dad is the danger.

" he took the car." says freida.

" shit."

" I can take you." says frieda's brother.

" ok, start the car, I'll be out in a minute."

" ok" Carter goes outside and starts the car. I grab my black hoodie.

" do you want us to come with you?" asks freidah.

" No i need you guys to stay here, I don't want you getting hurt."

" ok"

" If we aren't back by 12 just stay here."

" whatever" I grab the keys to the house and run to the car. even though its march, its still kinda cold. I get into the passenger's seat of the car. the heat blasts my face. the radio turns on, ' i'm with you', by avril lavigne comes on. Carter puts his seatbelt on, I do the same. he pulls out the driveway and dives to my moms house, she lives in a huge house by the river.

as we drive by a forest, i see my reflection in side view mirror. My dark brown hair is in a low ponytail. my green eyes still look puffy. my black hoodie makes a great deal of contrast to my pale skin.

" what's that?" asks Carter. I look in the direction he's pointing at. I faint light glows as we drive towards a clearing. I've past this clearing before, I never liked it, it always gave me a feeling like i can't breath. the light grows brighter as we come closer but the closer we get the more i can make out people, tons of people.

" have no clue." I say sitting up a little more.

" lets see." Carter seeds the car a bit. everyone from town is here. I have no idea why.

" what's going on?" i ask.

" they are setting something up." says Carter." some sort of fair."

" why would they set the fair so far away from town?"

" why don't we ask." Carter pulls up to a man

" hey, what's going on over here?"

" The Candle's wick festival."

" why so far from town?"

" history. why don't you look some stuff up on your fancy phones." the man says. " sure be better than what they be putting in your brains these days."

" well, thanks." says Carter pulling up the window.

" they must of been here the whole time." I say. " but why would they be working this late at night?"

" you heard the man, look some shit up." I reach for my phone.

" dammit! I left my phone back at the house."

" here use mine." Carter reaches for his phone in his back pocket. he hands it to me, as I take it, the feeling of electricity pass through my hand. what? It wasn't like static, I don't know why that would happen. I ignore the whole thing and look up, candle's wick festival, nothing comes up. Carter starts the car.

" thats weird nothing is coming up, only candles and stuff." i say putting the phone in the cup holder.

" maybe we can go to the library tomorrow." says Carter.

" yeah, maybe." I say. we drive the rest of the way in silences. I start to take notice that Carter looks nothing like frieda. frieda had black combed hair, pale skin, and blue eye sand shes short. Carter on the other hand has light brown hair thats never touched a brush, a fair tan, and dark brown eyes and freakin tall. and frieda's parents both have black hair like Freida. I find it odd, we pull up to my moms house.

" stay here." I say.

" you don't want me to come in with you?"

" its my moms house not hell." I close the car door and walk up the huge staircase to the front door. I ring the doorbell. My mom's voice calls, " wait a minute." I hear her approach the door. she opens it. she looks the same, same brown hair, same short self, same everything.

" Nicolette!? what are you doing here?" I take notice that she's wearing quite an outfit. she probably going out. I don't have time for explanations.

" mom, did dad come over here at all?"

" well early to get some of his stuff buts thats it." she says look back in the house. I breath in relief she's ok.

" mom, what happens when I turn 17?" her eyes widen.

" here, come in, we need to talk." she opens the door fully letting me pass through. I walk in, It looks the same from I was last here. she walks ahead of me. she takes me to the basement. I've been down there a million times and right in front of me next to the washer a mini door appears. it has odd writing on the top but I recognize it. it reads "enter if you want." she opens the door with a key around her neck. I have always seen that key. Why all the sudden with this magic, I'm guessing, and stuff. But can't this stuff be dangerous. My mom goes into through the door first, I hesitate to follow her. She takes my hand.

Soon the ceiling evens out to where I can stand straight. She claps her hands, one by one torches light up with a golden flare. The torches give off an eerie glow, the torches lead up a spiral staircase. My mom looks at me.

" it's time for you know." She says with shame on her face. She brings to walk up the stares, I follow. The only reason I'm not freaking out right now is that this place seems like home.

We finally make it to the top of the stares. She opens the door by putting her hand and speaking French I think.

"Je vais maintenant vous ordonne de vous ouvrir à moi, permettre à les âmes passent à travers!" she says as a series of clicks and bangs unfold letting the door open. As the huge doors open a forest of old and marble sand before me. Tons of people dressed in Victorian outfits with a modern twist.

" what is this place?" I ask walking through the doors.

" ville de la magie et de l'artisanat" she says

" English please."

" city of magic and craft."

" it's sounded cooler in French. How is this possible?"

" wells it's not called the city of magic for nothing."

" is this a different domain?"

" you could say that." She leads me down to the most prettiest stare case I ever walk down. I try not to dirty the marble with my beat up sneakers. I feel out of place with my hoodie and jeans but no one seem to care. We pass many fruit stands and shops. It doesn't take long to what looks like a library. It's doors have huge golden dragons with green eyes the are at least the same size of my thumb. She opens the door, we walk in.

A little man no taller than an 10 year old, talking at the speed of light runs and shuffles books and documents in place.

" no no no no damn kids, making my life a paper mess. I must fix this, I must." He passes right past us mumbling a ton words.

" Mumbble! I'm so glad to see you! Sorry to bother you but--"

" Jocey! You are never a bother, come in come in sit sit, don't mind me get what you need." Says Mumbble, the name fits him. I thought my moms name was Linda not Jocey. Well that's what I get for not paying attention.

" but Mumbble I was hoping you would help me do some explaining with some books." She says, Mumbble drops a book on the shelf and turns around, he looks right at me.

" OH! Ok ok I'll be right back." He disappears. My mom takes me to a small table. We sit, she claps her hands, a teapot and cups pop up.

" I want to learn how to do that!" I say astounded by what's going on. I could still be dreaming but I brush that to the back of my brain. She pours me some tea, I put some sugar in it and sip with joy.

" are these fresh herbs?" I ask, this taste nothing like the tea u get at the super.

" yes" she says, Mumbble walks in, three huge books. He places them next to my mom.

" it's time that I tell you the truth." She says putting down her tea.

" ok"

" um I'm not your mother, I'm Jocey, I am your angel guard."

" Angel guard?"

" let me finish, this isn't easy."

" ok proceed."

" I'm your angel guard, what that means, is that I'm so pose to protect you. I'm an angle, I am not as young as I seem, I'm 134 years old." How is that possible? she continues. "Your real mother is an evil woman, she rules empire de la mort et le désespoir, also none as hell."

" what about my dad? Is he evil? What does he rule?"

" your real father, died in a war with the two kingdoms."

" what war and what about, my dad like the one here?" I ask dropping my tea on the table. Jocey snaps her fingers the mess cleans itself.

" this is very hard to say. william is my company, he's your angle too. I have thought of this conversation many times, so I have written all the information in these book. But I'm going to leave you with this, you're a witch, Nicolette, but the correct term is caster. Now all the information In These books will help you understand what's going on. I want you to meet me here tomorrow in the morning at 7, you are going to train and gain your powers." She stands up, you must go now.

" why?"

" I have people coming over, important people."

" fine" I stand up. Mumbble opens the door for us.

" thank you Mumbble." Says Jocey.

" you're very welcome. And to you Nicolette, if you need any information, I put my card In One of the books, feel free to use that spell and pop up here whenever you want." He gives me a smile.

As we walk outside, I hear his endless chatter. Maybe I should get him a computer, would lessen the amount of paper.

It doesn't take long till we get to the marble staircase. Jocey walks me to the door,

" I'm sorry I couldn't explain to you as well as I could've, it's just the truth is very sad."

" I understand." She gives me a limp smile.

" thank you." She says softly. I hug her goodbye. she hands me the books. My mom or not I still love her.

Chapter four: I'm a which?

the doors close behind me. I begin to walk down the stairs. Questions fill my head, how is any of this possibly? as cool and awesome this is, I just can't believe, that my real mom is possibly evil? My real mom, i'm just really confused. thats all I can say for now.

I finally get to the mini door, I twist the handle and make it to the kitchen. I hear shuffling near the front door, I hold the books closer to my chest. I slowly sneak around the wall.

" Nicolette!" I fall on the ground. its Carter.

" I told you to stay in the car."

" nicolette it's midnight, you have been gone for four hours." he says helping me up." what are these?" he say taking a book.

" you never saw a book before?" I say taking back my book. we walk to the car.

The car ride home seems like everything is in slow mo. Me and carter barely talk. Even though I was knok out for like five hours, I'm still somewhat tired. We pull up to my drive way. My dads car isn't here, well um, williams car isn't here. Where could he be,Crystal's sister's car isn't here either. They must of went home.

Carter turns off the car.

" Frieda called me, she told me to bring her home, while you were in your moms house. She said tomorrow you guys need to talk."

" ok, thanks for the ride. My family can get dramatic at times."

" no problem." I take off my seatbelt and get out of the car. The cars starts up and Carter pulls out of the driveway. I walk to the front door, I get the keys and open the door. All the lights are turned off, making everything creepy and stuff.

I look into harpers room, she's fast asleep. I walk to my to room, but the books on the desk, get my pjs and make it to the bathroom. I take of my closes and step into the steamy shower.

The warm water hits my back. My mind relaxes, I let the water hit my face. I'm probably going to go to bed and wake to all of this was a dream. I just stand in the shower for some time. I imagine that the water is a waterfall and that I'm in a tropical pond. My lavender and jasmine soap makes it even more realistic. I finally get our of the shower. I lay in my bed and fall fast asleep to a nightmare.

I'm in a castle that twists and turns and no matter which way I end up in the same room. And the more I move the smaller the room gets. But the whole time I'm trying to get out a faint female voice whispers. Which adds to the my nerve reaching confusion. But something is making me search for something. Soon after that the room is as tall as me. At my last attempt to leave I find my way to a small village, the female's voice screams so loud that wake up to one of my ears ringing. I hate nightmares. I look over to my desk, the books. The books! So it wasn't a dream, well maybe the witch stuff can be fun.

I grab a book and begin to read. Wait, if I'm a witch does that make Harper a witch too? Or are we not even sisters? Willam, my dad, whoever walks in.

" I talked to Jocey, she told me what happened." He says.

" where did you leave to last night? I only went to mom's house to see of you went there."

" I had gotten into a fight with Carla through text and needed to get things straight."

" how does that work? You being a angle and still have a relationship? Like don't you have to help a lot of kids or adults at one time?" I ask still foggy on the whole ordeal.

" well, would you like me to explain? I know Jocey wasn't that good at tell the truth, it's just it hurts her to go back to the past."

" I could tell, can you explain to me what I am and what I do?"

" sure i'll tell you everything."

" good" I sit up a bit more.

" ok so an angle guard, is an angle but not you would think an angle would be, we don't have wings, we all are not good, we all do not take care of children or adults. Now the ones who do take care of others, are called angle guard. Kinda like a body guard. We also have powers, nothing that can damage, but we fix, clean, and help with a snap of our fingers."

" I knew you didn't pay a maid to clean!" I say, william laughs. He proceeds.

" now for the ones who do not care, are warriors, for good or evil. They are more advanced with power and skill, they are trained to use their powers at full damage."

" wait can you pick what you want to do?"

" no, you are reincarnated to which you would be."

" reincarnated?"

" yes, all angles were once human but we lose all memory of our human lives."

" can you die as an angle?"

" no, forever young. We stop aging at 40."

" is that for both types?"

" yes, but if we're are cut by a silver knife, we can not heal."

" why not?"

" ask the universe."

" remind me to do that." He smiles, I do too. " is, harper a which as well?"

" yes, me and jocey were assigned to both of you. your mother, is Tarra, queen of hell, basically. we saved you, from the terrible place knowing that you both have exceptional powers. and if you were taught evil, the whole world would pay."

" now what about my father?" I ask. "was he evil as well?"

" no, he was the one who sent us to you and your sister. at the time the two kingdoms were at war, your father was the head of the army, the good side of course but his brother on the other hand, was ruling hell at the time and still is, was seeking a wife. so he made your mother fall madly in love with him. He knew this would kill you father, taking away his family. on the day of the battle, your father was very ill from a flu and depression. so the warrior angels went into battle with little of a plan. when all of this was happening your mother poisoned your father, after the city of craft and magic won the war with very little warriors left, they found your father dead. they put his body in a boat and let him float down a nearby river."

i can help but feel a part of my heart drop, the only parent that is really my real parent is evil.

william continues.

" now, heres where you and your sister come in. your mother was pregnant at the time with harper. when your father first heard of your mother leaving he sent me and jocey. once harper was born we took you guys back to the city, but then we got the news of your fathers death. so we knew that the human land would be the only safe place for you guys. we settled here and raised you guys like normal human kids. but we also knew that when you turn 17, your which power will come in, your mother is a witch and your father was an angle so you have double the power. we are going to train you as best as we can but we are have very little to teach with."

" thats a lot to take in..."

" ya i think its best not to tell harper just yet."

" I agree." i say, i reach for my ipod. i just need to relax and except some things right now. william walks out of the room as if he read my mind.

i lay there in my bed and let the songs full my head.

After a an hour passes by my phone rings- frieda. Carter did tell me she wanted to talk. I pick up he phone as I stop the music.

" hey, I need to tell you something Important, like really important." She's quickly. GREAT the lady thing I want to head is another problem.

" yes" I say I bit to sharply then I intended.

" you know how the town was emty? Well carter told me about the candle wick festavl and stuff. I went to the library this moring." I look at the clock, it's 2:09. Damn. " I did some reach and found some wired things, do you mind meeting me at the library?" I really I don't really want to go, but some fresh air sounds good.

"Sure ill meet you their."

" ok good, carter wants to come too"

" oh ok"

" ok bye"

" bye Hannah" I hang up the phone. I out on some jeans and Spider-Man shirt, my beat up convers, and walk out to the library.

I didn't realize that it would be cold out, it was warm yesterday. I look at the little tremastat next to the door. It's 54 degrees out side. I walk back in side and get my blue jacket.

I don't get why the temperature would drop like that, it's cold enough for it to snow.

Chapter four: the curse

I fanally get to the library, I open the huge wooden doors. The heat burns my cold num fingers. I look for Frieda, she's not hear yet. I decide to look around.

I don't go here often. The last time I came was five mouths ago. I should come more often, sure would make me better at reading.

My fingers trace the out like of a case, in side is a book that looks like it you pouked it, it would crumble. I ask the lady at the front desk what langue it's written in.

" some kind of code no one is able to crack it."

" where's it from."

" it


End file.
